Disconnected
by blackcheery-hime
Summary: Merek hanya ingin bersama malam itu, berbagi kehangatan. Hanya itu.


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
warning:typo, bahasa masih asal, bertele-tele

Don't like, don't read

story is mine

'...' berarti lirik lagu 

Disconnected

Hari ini, bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Ino, mereka berempat berencana pergi untuk membeli beberapa pernak-pernik pelengkap. Harusnya mereka pergi berlima, tapi karena Kiba ada urusan lain jadi mereka hanya bisa pergi berempat. Hinata yang notabene paling pemalu dan pendiam selain Sasuke, hanya bisa iri melihat keakraban Sakura dan Naruto. Jika kita lebih jeli melihatnya, hubungan mereka bukan hanya sebatas sahabat. Mereka saling menyimpan perasaan pada sahabat mereka sendiri. Sasuke mengagumi Hinata, Hinata mencintai Naruto, Naruto menggilai Sakura, dan Sakura memuja Sasuke. Saling memendam perasaan tanpa berani mengungkapkannya. Menjaga sebuah rahasia demi persahabatannya. Menutup diri dari segala kemungkinan dan tak mau menanggung resiko. Rumit bukan?

'lifes a tangled web'  
'of cell phone calls'  
'and hash-tag-i-don't-know'  
'and you, you're so caught up'  
'in all the blinking lights'  
'and dial tones'

Hidup seperti sebuah situs web, yang mana kita terus mencari tanpa pernah merasa puas. Setiap hal yang kita temukan hanya akan sedikit berbekas dan terlupakan. Hinata tengah berdiri di depan cermin memastikan penampilannya sebelum sebuah pesan masuk membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Ternyata dari Sakura. Ia lantas bergegas dan berharap semoga sang pria menyukai penampilannya.

Sementara Sakura dan Hinata bersiap, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menunggu kedatangan dua gadis cantik itu. Naruto terus saja berceloteh, namun Sasuke tak kunjung menanggapi. Setelah 15 menit menunggu, akhirnya mereka datang. Para pria terkagum-kagum melihat penampilan kedua sahabatnya. Pasalnya, baru kali ini juga mereka melihat dua sahabatnya berdandan seperti itu. Mereka merasa waktu berhenti. Cukup lama terdiam, akhirnya mereka sadar setelah mendengar suara cekikikan seseorang yang membuat mereka kompak membuang muka ke arah lain.

'i admit i'm bit of victim'  
'in the world wide system too'  
'but i've found my sweet escape'  
'when i'm alone with you'  
'tune out the static sound'  
'of the city that never sleep'  
'here in the moment'  
'on the dark side of the screen'

Kecanggungan mendadak terasa di mobil itu. Sakura yang duduk di jok belakang bersama Naruto dan Hinata bersama Sasuke yang sedang mengemudi. Naruto yang biasanya paling ribut diantara mereka, sekarang juga tengah terlarut dalam dunia yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Hanya keheningan yang mereka rasakan sepanjang perjalanan. Tapi, entah mengapa mereka nyaman dengan hal itu.

'i like the summer rain'  
'i like the sounds you make'  
'we put the world away'  
'we get so disconnected'

Naruto menyukai segala hal tentang Sakura. Begitupula Sasuke yang menyukai Hinata apa adanya. Mereka melupakan sekeliling jika bersama. Tapi entah kenapa mereka tak dapat terhubung dengan gadis pujaannya.

Mereka amat terkejut karena disambut muka garang Ino. Mereka terlambat, bahkan mereka melewatkan acara utamanya. Terang saja yang punya acara marah. Ino lantas memaksa mereka langsung ke lantai dansa. Ia memposisikan Sakura dan Sasuke, sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata. Lantas ia kembali pada kekasihnya Sai sambil tersenyum bangga.

Lagu mulai canggung mereka mulai memposisikan diri dan mulai berdansa. Naruto berdebar, Hinata hampir pingsan. Sakura merona, Sasuke tersenyum. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka alami. Sasuke memandang Sakura dalam, begitupun pandangan Naruto pada Hinata. Sekilas Sasuke tampak melirik Hinata yang tengah berdansa. Ia hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali menatap Sakura yang memukaunya malam ini. Ia berdebar, merona tipis melihat senyuman Sakura.

Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Melirik lantas kembali menatap Hinata didepannya. Naruto tertegun melihat Hinata yang merona tengah tersenyum padanya. Namun, segera ia memalingkan wajahnya yang juga memerah dan sesak di dadanya dan entah mengapa ia menyukai hal itu. Entah mengapa mereka seperti orang bodoh yang berperilaku konyol. Tersenyum, merona, berdebar, dan memalingkan wajah. Syukurlah hanya mereka yang tahu.

'you are my getaway'  
'you are my favourite place'  
'we put the world away'  
'yeah were so disconnected'

Mereka hanya belum menyadari arti dari debaran yang mereka rasakan. Rona di wajahnya dan senyum yang saling mereka bagi. Tapi satu yang mereka tahu. Mereka hanya ingin bersama dan berbagi kehangatan yang membuat nyaman. Sasuke ingin bersama Sakura, dan Naruto ingin bersama Hinata. Hanya itu.

'turn off the radio,'

'those late night tv shows'

'hang up the telephone'

'and just be here with me'


End file.
